Mason County, Kentucky
Mason County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 17,490. Its county seat is Maysville. The county was created from Bourbon County, Virginia in 1788 and named for George Mason, a Virginia delegate to the U.S. Constitutional Convention, known as the "Father of the Bill of Rights". Mason County comprises the Maysville, KY Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the Cincinnati-Wilmington-Maysville, OH-KY-IN Combined Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.6%) is water. The county's northern border with Ohio is formed by the Ohio River. Adjacent counties *Brown County, Ohio (north) *Adams County, Ohio (northeast) *Lewis County (east) *Fleming County (south) *Robertson County (southwest) *Bracken County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 16,800 people, 6,847 households, and 4,697 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 7,754 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 90.88% White, 7.16% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.37% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.57% from other races, and 0.85% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,847 households out of which 31.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.40% were non-families. 27.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.10% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 28.50% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,195, and the median income for a family was $37,257. Males had a median income of $30,718 versus $21,216 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,589. About 12.90% of families and 16.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 23.60% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Politics Communities Cities * Dover * Germantown * Maysville * Sardis Census-designated place * Mays Lick Other unincorporated places * Fernleaf * Helena * Lewisburg * Minerva * Orangeburg * Shannon * Somo * Weedonia Notable residents * Joshua Bean, first Mayor of San Diego (1850-1851). * Judge Roy Bean, Famous Hanging judge of Texas. (Law West of the Pecos) Darius Miller, Played for University Of Kentucky Basketball. 2012 NCCA Champion, 2008 Ky. Mr. Basketball Chris Loften, Played for the University of Tennessee. 2003 Ky. Mr. Basketball Deron Feldhaus, Played basketball for the University of Kentucky. Member of "The Unforgettable s." See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Mason County, Kentucky References External links *Mason County government's website *Historical Texts and Images of Mason County *Mason County school district's website Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Mason County, Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Maysville, Kentucky micropolitan area Category:1788 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1788